In a case in which clothing or an interior is selected as a gift, a customer expects to select a commodity suitable for her/him who receives the gift (gift receiver). If the customer selects a gift together with the gift receiver, then there will be no trouble. However, if the customer selects a gift without accompanying the gift receiver, for example, the customer selects, while thinking of the appearance of the gift receiver in mind, a commodity that is seemed to be suitable for the gift receiver. It is very troublesome for the customer.
Thus, if such a customer can have a proper advice from a customer concierge or a store clerk, then the customer satisfaction is increased, thereby increasing sales of the store. So, it is expected that in addition to information relevant to the appearance of a subject-person who receives the gift and information relevant to a commodity purchased as a gift, information relevant to a commodity that is selected but not purchased by the customer can be collected.